The present invention concerns a modular construction system for the erection of buildings in which hollow-core construction blocks are superposed upon one another without intervening mortar and are intended to be filled with concrete.
For the erection of economical buildings, especially residential buildings, so-called hollow-core construction blocks are often employed instead of solid brick or hollow-core concrete construction blocks. The hollow-core blocks of the invention are layed in layers without mortar joints and are then bonded by pouring them full of concrete.
This method of construction is often problematical, especially with respect to filling the concrete into the openings provided therefor without entrapping air pockets or forming voids. For this reason the erection of a wall usually proceeds in steps in which erection or laying work is interrupted by concrete pouring or filling work. Heretofore known hollow-core construction blocks also seldom permit practical corner joints for abutting walls or the convenient anchorage of an interior partition wall to an exterior wall. Furthermore, the erection of floors or roofs must usually be done in a conventional manner.